1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manually operable can openers, and in particular to can openers of the laterally-cutting type
2. Background Information
Manually operable can openers have been known for many years and may be broadly categorised into three types: a first type having a cutter blade which cuts directly into the top wall of a can, a second type having a cutter blade which cuts into the side wall of the can below the rim, and a third type having a cutter blade which cuts partially into the rim of the can.
The second and third types can be collectively referred to as laterally-cutting types, which are used to remove the end of a can at or below the can rim. Applicant's earlier patents GB 2334939 and GB 2341378 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,613), the contents of which are considered included as if explicitly set forth herein, describe a can opener that is of this laterally-cutting type.
A typical laterally-cutting type can opener comprises first and second elongate operating elements pivotally connected to each other. Each operating element has a handle portion. One operating element has a rotatable traction wheel pivotally opposite its handle, and the other operating element has a cutter blade pivotally opposite its handle. Movement of the handles relative to each other moves the traction wheel and cutter blade between an inoperative position to receive a rim of a can therebetween and an operative position in which the traction wheel and cutter blade engage the rim of the can During operation of the can opener the two handles must be firmly held together in one hand while an operating handle is turned (to move the can rim between the cutter and traction wheel) with the other hand.
Two problems with the above can opener are that the best position for holding the handles together is often not the most comfortable position for using the opener, and it can be difficult for persons with a weak grip to squeeze the handles together with sufficient force during operation of the can opener to properly engage the can rim between the cutter and traction wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate these problems.